Umbridge and the Centaurs
by Unicorgan
Summary: An intimate encounter between the kidnapped Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the Half Breeds


Dolores had never known fear like the terror that coursed through her as she was borne away in the arms of the angry black centaur. She had not stopped screaming since she had been hoisted up, and all she had been able to see from her constrained perspective was the canopy of the Forbidden Forest growing blotting out the dying sunlight as she was carried deeper into the woods. As Bane stopped in a clearing in the trees and dropped Dolores on the ground, her fear became overwhelming and she lulled into a quiet paralysis. Only after she stopped screaming did she realize that her throat had become quite hoarse. She subconsciously wished for a cup of tea. While Dolores contemplated terror and tea, Bane angrily paced the clearing, her words burning in his mind.

"Half-breeds, are we?" he muttered darkly. "I'll giver her something to say halfbreed about."

Umbridge's head snapped up at the sound of Bane's hooves approaching her. Her eyes widened as they were drawn to the massive erection growing under his torso. She had no words as Bane trotted up to her with his twenty inch horse cock. Some of her anger bubbled up through the fear as he grabbed her robe in both hands and rent it in two, letting the torn fabric flutter to the leaf littered floor. As she stood with the June breeze blowing against her bare skin, she stared transfixed at the massive erection and realized that she wanted it inside of her. As Bane watched, Dolores removed her bra and underwear herself, leaving no flesh concealed. Bane grunted, and she thought maybe he was disappointed at her appearance. Her doubts were soon assuaged. She was briefly lifted off the ground as Bane took her in his arms and turned her around, placing her on her hands and knees on the forest floor.

Her breath quickened as she anxiously awaited what would come next, experiencing a quickening between her legs she had only felt when fantasizing about the minister, and a bit of moisture ran down one thigh. She could sense Bane above her and hear the light shuffle as he positioned himself. She let out a gasp as his rock hard dick was suddenly thrust inside her. She arched her back and moaned as he pushed himself deep into her body. She felt a twinge of discomfort as his penis forced itself inside her, but there was also a distinct pleasure. The nights she had spent in her office thinking of Cornelius while her hands wandered down between her legs could not compare to the raw power of Bane's thrusting cock. These thoughts went through her mind as the mighty centaur continued to thrust behind her. He could hear the small gasps of ecstasy mixed with pain she made each time he plunged into her. As he momentarily ceased his thrusting, Dolores felt the rough face of the centaur come down behind her head and felt the scratch of stubble against her cheek. In her ear, she heard the whispered words:

"You deserve to be punished Dolores." A mixture of fear and heightened excitement thrilled through her body, and she found herself hoping that Bane would go back to fucking her. Her wish was granted. As Bane firmly gripped her hips in both hands he went back to pounding her even more vigorously than before. Dolores cried out as she felt the jab again and again and again.

"Oh, yes harder, you filthy half-breed, harder," she moaned, and her request was met. Bane redoubled his speed, and Dolore's felt her pussy ache as it widened around the very base of his cock. Within moments the force of Bane's lovemaking had forced Dolores to the ground. Her arms gave way and her head and torso plunged to the fell to the forest floor below. Her ass and pussy, however, remained upright, still firmly in Bane's grasp. Even after she fell, the intensity of his penetration showed no sign of flagging. Finally, Bane's persistent fucking finally pushed her over the brink of orgasm. She gasped in pleasure as her pussy quivered around Bane's cock. However, he did not stop, and Dolores felt herself building toward another climax. Her squeaks and squeals of passion matched the cadence of her Bane's deep, grunting breaths. Her face was pushed into the leaf litter with each thrust of the centaur's mighty cock. Between each push she breathed in the smell of the forest, and braced for the next push. She screamed his enormous rod re-entered her; she thought she would be ripped in two and she didn't want it any other way.

Finally, it seemed that Bane was spent. With one last mighty effort he pushed himself all the way into Dolores. She felt the head of his penis putting pressure all the way to her diaphragm and the hairs of his bush tickle her asshole as he released his load. He released a guttural yell and tensed up with his dick deep inside Umbridge and she felt the hot semen flowing out of him and filling her like a balloon. The deed done, Bane extricated himself from the woman, his rapidly deflating member swinging in the evening air. His hands released Dolores, and she fell to the ground, her body trembling slightly. Her legs didn't quite work properly after the pounding she had taken, but Dolores managed to get back to her hands and knees and crawl to a nearby tree. She felt the bark scratching her back as she sat with her back against the tree. She looked down and used her hands to gently rub her stretched out pussy, which was leaking thick white centaur semen in a puddle before her.

In the midst of caressing herself she heard the rustle of leaves and twigs snap and looked up to see the rest of the centaurs had returned and were entering the clearing. The majority stood staring at her while a handful trotted over to Bane and spoke with him in hushed tones. Dolores silently watched the proceedings, and continued to massage her seeping pussy. Finally one of the centaurs turned away from Bane and strode toward her. She saw as he approached that he too had an erection, and a smile came to her lips.

"I won't need the Cruciatus curse to loosen my tongue," she said as the centaur drew closer. He stood in front of her with his cock inches from her face, and she began to finger herself faster as she gazed at his magnificent rod. With her free hand she took hold of his shaft and put the head into her mouth. She nodded her head forward and back as she pushed it deep into her throat and then pulled it back out. His hooves pawed the ground as she worked over the entire length of his dick, slavering all over it. To finish him off, Umbridge put his head back in her mouth, pushing it in as deep as she could. She wiggled her tongue as he climaxed, producing so much semen it spilled out the edges of her mouth. She nearly choked on the jizz, but after an evening of so much screaming, it was soothing against her throat.

He whinnied and walked away, his dick sagging below him. She stayed on the floor, surveying the beasts around her, casually using her hand to open and close her labia for their benefit. Soon, a group of centaurs separated themselves and came to where she sat on the ground. Leading them she recognized Magorian, the centaur she had bound with magic, the same rope that had constrained him in his hands. He stood above her for a second and stared into her eyes before he bent over and grabbed her wrists in one large hand. Over her mild protestation he deftly wrapped the cord around her wrists with the intent of binding her hands. She became more excited than she had been all night at the instigation of this light bondage. Finally, she thought, she would be able to experience it outside of her fantasies about Cornelius.

"It seems the tables have turned, Human," he said softly as he finished off the knot and plunged his rod into her pussy. In a second one of his companions positioned himself behind her and inserted himself into her ass. With the feeling of both of them inside her and her orifices stretching far beyond what nature had intended, the intense combination of pleasure and pain that threw her into a state of wild euphoria. The only things she knew were penises vigorously thrusting inside her, and the musky smell of the centaurs around her. She orgsmed more times thn she could have counted, and her legs grew slick with the mingled moisture her squirts and centaur cum that ran down her thighs. She was barely aware as the centaurs swapped places fucking her and assed her between them.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally came back to full consciousness and lay on the ground trembling in the aftermath. As she looked around, she saw no sign of the centaurs other than the thoroughly trodden soil and puddles of centaur semen. She was covered in dirt, her hair was full of leaves and twigs, and she had a deep ache in both her ass and vagina. She again looked around and heard footsteps approaching; she perked up, hoping it would be the centaurs returning for more, but all she saw was Dumbledore carrying a spare robe and striding toward her out of the shadows to take her back to the castle.


End file.
